


my love (she keeps me warm)

by iknowplaces



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 01:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18955291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iknowplaces/pseuds/iknowplaces
Summary: She found that flying though, warmed her veins and gave her the greatest rush she’d ever felt. Getting together with Carol had felt the same.OrMaria Rambeau finds that she’s always cold, and nothing remedies that like Carol Danvers





	my love (she keeps me warm)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I’m back again, I churned this out in about three hours and it’s kinda messy and choppy and ugly but I dig it so I’m gonna post it anyways! I hope you enjoy. Feel free to comment and kudos if you liked it :)
> 
> Title is from She Keeps Me Warm which I felt was fitting, but I don’t own that song nor do I own these characters

Maria always ran cold. Ever since she was a kid, she had cloaked herself in sweaters and covered her lap with thick, soft blankets. It didn’t always work, and in the winters she always found herself cuddled up to the fireplace hoping to warm her chill bones. 

She found that flying though, warmed her veins and gave her the greatest rush she’d ever felt. Getting together with Carol had felt the same. Carol was warm, her whole body radiating heat, and being held in her arms reduced the chills that always plagued Maria. Of course it doesn’t always work, but when it doesn’t, her and Carol crawl under the blankets and cuddle close, laughing with pure joy. 

Not only was Carol physically hot, but their relationship made Maria feel as if her blood boiled just below her veins and as if the warmth reached all the way to the bottom of her heart. Carol was sweet and soft and sexy, and soon she became the warmth that held Maria’s soul together. 

•¥•

When Monica comes along, the kid turns out just like her mother, with chilled skin and icy veins, and Maria is certain it’s why her baby clings to her other mom. Carol loves it, smiling like crazy when Monica buries a hand in her t-shirt and snuggles ever closer. It’s the best thing Maria’s ever seen and it melts her heart, and makes her feel warmer than ever. 

She watches her girls, just wrapped up together, Carol making faces at the baby, and she smiles. This is what she knows is meant to be. It’ll be like this forever. It makes her feel like she has the world in her grasp, and when she settles on the couch beside Carol with Monica sandwiched between them, all she feels is the warmth of the love that surrounds her. 

•¥•

Carol dies. 

It devastates both Maria and Monica, with the six year old barely able to understand what happened to the only constant in her life other than Maria. 

She still has Monica, and Monica has her, but Carol was everything to them. The crash leads Maria to lose two sources of warmth in her life, Carol and the flying, and when it rains for the first time in months the day of Carol’s funeral, she feels as if maybe the weather understands just how cold she has become. 

•¥•

She can’t sleep in her bed. It’s so freezing and empty, no matter how many blankets she piles on top of her, no matter how many sweaters she pulls on. This cold is some sort of absence, not so much true cold but a desperate lack of warmth, and it tears Maria apart. 

She lies awake the night after Carol’s funeral, her arms outstretched into the space her lover used to occupy and feels nothing but cold, not even the remnants of her warmth. It hurts so bad, and she doesn’t know what to do, that is until Monica, with tears streaming down her cheeks enters her room. Maria calls her to the bed and tucks her in beside her, and while the warmth still lacks, and they’re both still cold, at least they have each other. 

•¥•

Maria had spent many nights picturing Carol coming home. Her dreams were haunted with the memories of her, her kisses and her smile and just everything about her. When she pictured it, she never pictured it like this. Carol didn’t remember her, she didn’t remember Monica, and she certainly didn’t remember the love they had shared. 

It almost hurt more, knowing that Carol was downstairs her warmth filling the living room as she slept on the couch, then it did when she was dead. The coldness had never felt so overwhelming, not since the first few months Carol was gone. Maria knew that Carol was warmer now, that she would feel like a space heater in her arms, but god anything would be better than this absolute bitter cold. 

•¥•

Six and a half months after Carol leaves, she returns. Monica goes rushing out into the yard as Carol streaks through the sky and lands in a blazing fire on the ground. Carol smiles her big bright smile as she wraps Monica up in her arms and shouts, “Lieutenant trouble! I missed you!”

Maria watches them from afar, and it’s almost enough, almost enough to watch her wife, well the woman who was once her wife, hold their child, it’s almost right. She smiles when Carol puts Monica down and rushes over to her. “Maria,” she whispers, soft and just a little husky, and it reminds Maria of all the mornings they once spent together. 

“Carol Danvers, home again,” she tries to make it sound like a joke, but she knows it sounds almost reverent, and she can’t help it. She needs Carol here, and she can only hope that the girl is here for good. 

“I am, and I figure it’s around six, you guys got dinner going?” Carol asks, and Maria laughs. 

“Always focused on food, hey Danvers?” She says and Carol nods. 

“Of course, dinner is just cooking, c’mon inside. You’re not allowed to eat until you’re wearing regular clothes.”

Carol grins again, and hugs Maria pulling her in close and it feels so warm, it feels just right, but then she lets go and pushes into the house. 

•¥•

It’s after dinner, and her and Carol are working away at the dishes, while Monica does homework in her room. “How are the skrulls?” Maria asks, washing a stain off the plate and not taking her eye off the business. 

“They’re settled on a planet, and they figured out cloaking tech based on their mutations that I think will keep them safe.”

Maria hears these words and it warmed her heart. “Does that mean…” she says, looking over at Carol. 

Carol meets her eyes. “I may have to go sometimes, they might still need me, but… I would really like to stay, if you’d let me…”

Maria drops the dish into the sink with a rough clatter, and immediately wraps her arms around Carol, pulling her in for a tight hug. “Carol, you are always welcome here. You are family.” She says, and it has Carol pulling away. 

Carol looks nervous, scratching the back of her neck, and pulling her gaze away from Maria’s. “About that…” Carol says, and Maria is worried for a moment, before, “Maria, I’m starting to remember, uh things? About us?”

Maria was certain her pulse jumped, and her heart started hammering against her chest. “Oh… yeah?” she whispers, grabbing Carol’s hand and wrapping hers around it. 

“Yeah… I’m getting the feeling we were more than friends, maybe a lot more. I think we were as married as two women can be on this planet, right now. I think I considered you my wife, and Monica… my kid,” she says, and she says it with so little confidence like she’s not at all certain, when all she speaks is the absolute truth. 

“Carol…” Maria says, and she lets go of Carol’s hand so she can wrap her arms around the other girl’s neck, “all of that is true, all memories you had, all things we did. I… I love you. We were so in love, and everything was in the right place… before… well you know.”

Carol lets out a sigh of relief. “Oh thank fuck. I can’t imagine how bad it would be if I got that one wrong,” she says, and they both dissolve into laughter. 

“God Carol, I love you so much,” Maria says, and she leans her forehead against Carol’s. 

“I love you too, Maria,” 

And they kiss, for the first time in almost seven years, and it’s all the warmth that Maria has been missing and more. It’s electric and heated and also so so soft. It’s the Carol she missed, and the Carol now, with the actual ability to fly together as one, and it’s perfect. She swears it almost brings her to tears. 

•¥•

When Maria climbs into bed that night, sliding under the cool sheets, she reaches over, and feels so much more than the cold emptiness she’s used to. Carol Danvers is there, radiating heat and love and all that had been missing in her absence. She reaches out for Maria, long arms cradling around her middle, and she sleepily presses a kiss to her shoulder. “I love you,” she whispers, and Maria smiles before whispering it back. 

For the first time in so long, the chill in Maria’s bones seeps out, and all she can feel is warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you loved this!! feel free to contact me on either my Twitter, @carolstrk or on my tumblr @faithiehane and keep your eyes peeled because I have a few more carolmaria ideas ready to go. Comments and kudos will always be greatly appreciated


End file.
